Healing Rain
by Emily the Starcatcher
Summary: Post-manga. In the midst of a thunderstorm, our favorite hanyou plans a special dinner for his wife, just wanting to see her smile that melted his heart all those years ago. However, when his wife returns emotionally devastated from a hard day of training, Inuyasha may need to find another way to cheer her up. LEMON WARNING.


A crash of thunder made Inuyasha look up from the pot he was currently stirring containing the dinner he was preparing for tonight. He glanced to the door as the reed mat flapped in the wind, the sound and smell of rain hitting him hard. The half demon rose and walked over to said door, peeking his head out to scan his surroundings for a familiar figure.

 _Damn_ , he thought. She's still not back yet _. I wonder if I should go look for her? This storm's getting pretty bad_. He looked back at his stew boiling in the clay pot with a slight frown. He had planned to surprise his wife after a long day of training, knowing she would greet him with that smile that still melted his heart after the two years of their marriage. Every now and then, he would go out of his way just to get a small glimpse of that twinkle in her eyes and the rosy blush that would brush across her smooth cheeks. She had him wrapped around her finger and she knew it. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

He made his way back over to his stew, giving it another stir _. It's just about ready, so it should be ok if I go ahead and take it off. I just hope I get her back here before it's cold_. And with that, he removed the pot off the fire barehanded, his demon blood preventing any burns from just a simple hot pot, and doused the flames. _There, all set_ , he thought. _I'll have Kagome back here in no time_.

At the thought of her name, a small tingle went down his spine and he felt butterflies in his stomach with the anticipation of her reaction to his small surprise. His eyes glanced toward the vase of fresh flowers he had also managed to pick earlier in the day. _Icing on the cake_ , he thought, not really sure what it meant, but he had heard Kagome say it many times so it caught on pretty quickly.

Rising and making his way towards the door again, he pushed his way past the mat, standing on the porch he had built with a roof overhang, scanning for a glimpse of her bright red and white priestess robes one more time. And sure enough, there she was making her way down the path that led from Kaede's hut to the outskirts of the village where Inuyasha and the other village men had built this hut shortly after Naraku's death. He had rarely ever used it, choosing instead to sleep outside away from the crushing feeling that there was no one to share it with, but still kept the things Kagome had left from her era. Keepsakes he kept shut away, the memories that came with them too painful to reminisce over. Upon her return however, he was quick to reunite Kagome with her things, hoping to make her transition to the Feudal Era easier if she still had things to remind her of her time. And one of these things was her umbrella, which Inuyasha realized Kagome wasn't carrying at the moment. In fact, she didn't have anything to protect her from the rain that was coming down in sheets over her downtrodden head.

"Stupid girl," he growled to himself. "You're going to make yourself sick." And he quickly removed his red haori and sped to meet her. Within seconds, he was facing in front of her, holding his robe over her head to shield her from the rain.

"Hey, you forget something, stupid?" He asked her jokingly. "Or did you finally ditch that uhm-brell-uh for good?" She looked up at him in surprise, but it was the sad look behind her tear filled eyes that made him quickly drop the joke. She didn't just look sad; she looked exhausted. The kind of look when you are so devastated that everything feels beyond hope. Inuyasha was very familiar with this look, remembering seeing it pass over his mother's face a few times. But never had he seen it on Kagome's.

"You ok, Kagome?" He asked, but her head quickly sunk back down, resting on his chest, her arms coming up to grab the fabric of his white undershirt. He was stunned for a minute, unsure of what to say or do. So he just let her cry against him, wishing he could wrap his arms around her, but they were preoccupied holding up his haori to shield her from the rain. Soon, his whole front became drenched where Kagome was leaning against him, not to mention the tears he was sure had gotten mixed in.

"Hey, let's get out of the rain. You're going to get sick out here in those wet clothes," he suggested. She nodded without saying anything or looking back up at him and stepped out from under the protection of his robe back to their home. Inuyasha wanted to run after her and yell at her for being so stupid, but something kept him glued to the spot, only able to watch her walk away, her shoulders seeming to slump and her feet dragging. _Was it something I did_? He asked himself and quickly caught up to her, his hand coming to rest on the small of her back as if to provide her with some small comfort while they walked, figuring it was useless to attempt to shield her from the rain anymore seeing as they were both now drenched.

When they made it back to the patio of their hut, Inuyasha shook off some of the water on his clothes, knowing it always made Kagome giggle, but when he did, she barely even seemed fazed and instead was wringing out her own hair and sleeves. Inuyasha pursed his lips, trying to think of something else that would cheer her up.

"I made you dinner," he said, trying to play his ace card, but all he got was a tiny smile of acknowledgement before her face quickly fell again and she started to head inside, Inuyasha quickly making to hold the mat up for her. _Shit_ , he thought. This _isn't going as planned. What do I do now_? He pitched his red haori to the side and it landed with a wet plop.

He noticed she was making her way towards the futon and without thinking, he quickly caught up to her, his large hand wrapping around her dainty wrist. She stopped where she was, her bangs hiding her eyes from view, but he knew they were red and still crying, the scent of her tears hitting him and making his stomach lurch.

"Kagome-"he started, but realized he had no idea what to say next. She looked up at him, the tiredness of her eyes taking his breath away so he couldn't speak now even if he wanted to.

"It's okay," she spoke for the first time that night, a smile forming on her lips that didn't come up to meet her eyes. "It's been a long day. I just want to go to sleep now." And she made to move away from him towards the futon, but Inuyasha's hold on her wrist stayed firm.

"You aren't going to eat dinner?" He asked, the ears on the top of his head flattening on his head.

She sighed to herself and responded, "Maybe later, okay?" And made another attempt towards the bed, looking slightly annoyed when Inuyasha still didn't let go.

"You're still soaking wet. At least let me help you out of those wet clothes." The suggestive nature of his comment completely lost on him at the moment. She looked back up at him, seeming torn, but gave a small nod, and with her permission, Inuyasha led her over to the countertop he had built for her, knowing it somewhat resembled ones he had seen in her home in the future. With great ease, he held her by the waist and lifted her to sit on the counter. He grabbed a fresh linen towel from a nearby basket and wrapped it around her hair and letting it absorb the water. The action, however, released her soft scent causing him to pause and let his eyes drift closed, taking in the sweet aroma.

When he opened his eyes again, the sad sight in front of him made his heart sink even further. He let the towel drape across her shoulders and brought his hands up to either side of her face, dipping his head down to kiss the top of her head. He heard her small gasp and raised her head up to look him in the eyes.

"I don't know what happened, and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But you know you're safe here. I'll always protect you." And he leaned in to close the gap between them, pressing his warm lips to hers that still felt cold from the rain. After a moment, he released her, giving her a reassuring smile. Though her eyes still brimmed with tears, he could now see a small speck of hope in them and he felt almost proud of himself that he had put it there _. She always loves it when I say mushy things to her. Damn wench has made me go soft._

Wanting to give her more, Inuyasha let his hand roam to her waist and dipped his head into the crook of her neck, placing kisses against her cold, damp skin. He felt her tense at first, but as he continued she began to relax against him, the breaths escaping from her lips becoming heavy. Feeling that she was more at ease, he began to trail kisses down her neck, pulling her robe open with him, just enough to reveal her shoulder. He looked up at her before he continued, gauging whether it was ok to proceed. When he saw her with her head tilted away from him to give him more access to her neck and her rosy lips parted, he felt a growl of pleasure in his throat and his hakama instantly tightened at her submissive pose and he continued trailing kisses across her shoulder and back to her collarbone, a place he knew was one of her favorites to be kissed.

When he reached his destination, he heard her small gasp and he smiled to himself, continuing to kiss and lap at the sensitive spot on her neck. Without thinking twice, his hands found their way to the ties of her obi and with practiced ease, unfastened it, and pulled her haori top off her shoulders to reveal her breasts, nipples already peaked from the cold rain. He couldn't help but stare as he always did, marveling at how lucky he was to be able to not only see them, but caress and kiss them as well, something no one on the earth had or every would be granted permission to do so. He licked his dry lips at the sight, but instead of diving in and ravishing her like he wanted to, he forced himself to pry his eyes off her chest and look at her face. He was surprised to see a light dusting of a blush there. After two years of marriage, they had long ago given up being embarrassed when they saw each other naked. But here she was, looking up at him the same way she had on their wedding night, almost as if she was scared he would find her repulsive.

He couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "Kagome," he began, leaning back in to kiss her again, wrapping his arms around her small frame. He spoke again, whispering against her lips, "You look beautiful, stupid." And when she giggled and brought her hands to fist his white undershirt, he felt his heart soar and he closed the space between their lips once again, taking advantage of her newfound boost in self esteem and brought his hand to her left breast to gently fondle it, rolling the nipple between his fingers. And when she gasped against his mouth, he slipped his tongue in and softly caressed her own. As he had expected, she was hesitant at first, but she quickly gave into his assault on her senses and returned his kiss, their tongues dancing against each other the way they had learned from each other over the years.

When she let loose a moan from deep in her throat, Inuyasha took his chance and began to inch back down her neck until he reached his destination and took her nipple into his mouth, letting his tongue and teeth ravage her, knowing just how to please her the way she wanted. And he knew he was succeeding when he smelled the heady scent of her arousal hit him, causing the ache in his hakama to throb. But he continued to nip and lick at her breasts, choosing her pleasure over his rather than ripping off her pants and having his way with her. _She likes to take it slow_ , he had to remind himself. The times they took it slow were Kagome's. Slow and hot and romantic. Taking their time and appreciating every kiss and lick and stroke. But the others were Inuyasha's. When he would push her up against a wall or a tree and plough into her and she could only hang on for the ride. They would be sweaty and wild, both of them screaming each others names, not caring if any passing villagers heard them. The memory of it did nothing to ease Inuyasha's pain at the moment. He knew he would get that opportunity, but for now, for Kagome's sake, he would take it at her speed.

Her moans brought him back to his current situation and he brought his focus back to his wife. With a growl in his throat he released her breast from his mouth and swooped back in for another kiss, their tongues immediately intertwining. He could feel her hands on his chest, pulling his undershirt out and off his shoulders and he gladly obliged. Her delicate fingers flittered over the muscles of his arms and shoulders, making their way down the front of his body until they reached past his abs and down to the bulge in his pants that was impossible to hide. And when her fingers grazed over the length of it, he froze, feeling as if he couldn't move anymore and let out a growl. But Kagome, knowing this growl as one of pleasure rather than anger, continued to lightly stroke him over his hakama, teasing him.

"Fuck," he couldn't help but let slip, torn between wanting her to stop so he could continue pleasuring her or letting her do anything she wanted to him. As if sensing his indecision, she gripped him a harder, making him audibly gasp, and continued to torment him. But as she reached for the ties of his obi, he stopped her with his hand over hers, bringing it up to his lips and placed a light kiss on her knuckles. And when their eyes met, Inuyasha couldn't see a hint of the sadness that had plagued her just a few minutes ago. He smirked at her and she smirked back, making a solemn vow to himself that he would never let a look like that ever cross his wife's face again.

He lowered her hand back to the countertop and he made to pull of the red hakama pants he had already previously untied. She lifted herself up with her hands, allowing him to slip them off of her and down her legs, letting his claws graze against the skin of her thighs, smirking to himself when she let out a satisfied sigh. When he had successfully removed her pants, he tossed them aside and let his hands gently push apart her legs as he came to rest between them, pulling her into another kiss and grinding against her core. She let out a gasp and he could feel her smiling against his lips and he couldn't help but smile back. He, to this day, never understood how he got so lucky as to have a beautiful girl in his house and his bed who actually loved him more as a half demon than either of his other forms. He didn't know who to thank, but he was willing to proclaim his faith to any god or being that let her be in his life permanently.

Knowing she was more than ready, Inuyasha let his hand roam down the length of her body to her inner thigh, caressing it with teasing strokes back and forth, each time creeping closer to his destination. He could feel her tense beneath him, her anticipation so thick he could smell it in the air. Their foreheads rested against the other, both breathing heavily at what was about to come. Not wanting to leave her waiting too long, he allowed his hand to graze her most sensitive spot and she immediately relaxed in his arms. His hand began to stroke in circles and she let her head fall back with a moan.

"Inuyasha..." She let his name fall from her lips for the first time that night, and he nearly melted at the sound of it. He kept his strokes slow and smooth at first, following her moans and broken syllables of his name to know when to pick up the speed. She was nearly unintelligible when he stopped only to slip a finger inside her and then another, still using his thumb to swirl her nub, moving at a faster pace, but not enough to make her come yet. He wasn't done with her.

"Inu...ah...yes...ya-sha..." She moaned as she lifted her head back up to look him in the eyes. Until his dying day, Inuyasha knew he would always remember the look of absolute pleasure and lust he saw on her face and never wanted her to look at him any other way ever again. The way her eyes were half- lidded, yet still sparkling and alive. Her rosy cheeks dusted with a blush. The way her bangs began to cling to her forehead with sweat rather than rainwater. Her lips parted in between mutterings of his name, chest heaving with breath. He felt his heart skip a beat and had he been human at that moment, he may have even shed a tear. Stupid woman. Making me feel these damn emotions. And he knew just how to punish her.

Without missing a beat, he replaced his fingers with his tongue, completely immersing himself in her scent. Immediately her moans turned into cries and jumped up an octave.

"Ah! Yes! Inuyasha, please!" He vaguely heard her scream, but he was too wrapped up in her to comprehend her words. Inserting his fingers back in and using his tongue to lick and suckle her nub, he knew she was completely his in that moment, but even more, he was hers. Upping his pace to what he knew could make her come, he felt more powerful in that moment and more important that he ever had fighting with his claws or with Tetsusaiga. With each stroke, he was bringing her closer. He could tell from the increasing volume of her cries. And within a few more seconds, she gave one last shriek of "Inuyasha!" And let her head fall back completely, her body quivering at her release. He let her ride it out, giving a few more kisses and licks before making his way back up her body, knowing she would need just a moment to recover before he planned to assault her senses once again.

He kissed her neck slowly again, running his hands up and down her back, unable to hide the look of complete pride on his face. When she was ready, she lifted her head and he met her gaze, her eyes still glazed over with pleasure.

"Inuyasha...please..." Was all she had to say and his pants were undone and kicked off, finally letting his erection free. And without pause, Kagome grabbed it lightly and stroked it, and he let her, relishing how soft her hands were against him. He let his own hands wander around her body, both admiring and simply wanting to touch every part of her he could.

"You are..." She began, seemingly having trouble connecting her words into complete phrases, "the best thing in my life." And she began to line him up with her hot, wet entrance.

He placed a kiss on her forehead, letting one hand come up to the back of her neck and the other to wrap around her waist, holding her into place.

"And you are mine," he replied in his soft, deep voice as he pressed into her slowly with a satisfying squelch. Both of them immediately moaned out loud, loving the feeling of being truly together. He slowly drew back out, only to grind back into her with a hiss. Their bodies moved together in sync, perfectly in tune to each other's wants and needs. Anytime he would pull out, she would meet him with her hips again, each thrust more powerful. He knew she didn't need words to know he worshiped her. She could ask him for anything and he would give it to her. She knew he would die for her, but even more, he wanted to live for her. This woman he was inside of was his salvation and for some reason, he seemed to be hers to. They had fallen in love without even releasing it, been separated for years yet never giving up hope, and had overcome time itself to be together in this moment. His heart swelled inside of him and he didn't even try resisting another kiss and he pumped into her. If possible, he pulled her even closer to him and her legs wrapped around his waist as if she could tell what he was thinking and she was thinking it, too.

Inuyasha had completely lost himself in Kagome. Nothing else in the world mattered to the two of them except each other and their intimate union. He continued thrusting faster and faster, her name spilling from his lips the way his had from hers. Their cries mixed in with the smacking of their bodies and the sound of the thunder from the storm that still raged outside. He knew he wouldn't last much longer and by the sound of it, neither would Kagome, but that only encouraged him to go faster, wanting to give her everything he had in that moment. With each thrust, he felt the tension growing in the pit of his stomach. Pushing even harder, he pounded into her until he heard the telltale sign that she was coming, driving her over the edge for the second time, the sight of it making him erupt, spilling his seed into her with a growl rumbling in his throat.

They stayed like that for several minutes, him practically collapsed against her, their arms wrapped around each other, not wanting to move. Their pants could barely be heard over the sound of rain hitting their roof, reminding them both that there still was an outside world beyond their little hut.

He slowly began to peel himself off from Kagome with a groan and pulled out of her, enlisting a groan of her own. He gave her another kiss on the forehead before picking her up and carrying her to their bed, not sure what to say, but hoping she truly was feeling better. And by the look of complete satisfaction on her face, she seemed to be.

When he set her down and pulled the covers back over her, he went to pick up their wet pieces of clothing and set them by the firepit. She simply watched him in amazement as he began the process of lighting the fire again, still naked.

He heard her walking towards him and he looked over at her. She had wrapped the sheet around her like a towel and he was once again he was in awe of how her dark, damp hair fell in waves, making her look ethereal in the light of the fire, and how the sheet fitted all her curves sensually. Even though he knew very well what was underneath, he still genuinely loved seeing her like this and knowing he was the only one who would.

"I thought you wanted to go to sleep," he managed to get out. She came to sit beside him, the smile he originally had hoped and planned to see on her face.

"I did, but you made dinner, right?" The way her eyes sparkled turned him into a pile of goo, but he didn't want to let it show. He turned back to lighting the fire.

"Eh, it's no big deal." Lie _. It was a huge deal. You've been planning it for_ _days._ "Just wanted something besides your pathetic attempts at cooking."

He had expected to be sat right there on the spot, but instead he heard the tinkling of her sweet laughter, and he couldn't help but turn up a small smile at the sight of her. _She knows_ , he thought. _Of course she knows. It's Kagome_.

"Well I'm starving. Is it ready yet?" He put the pot with his stew back in its place and sat back, satisfied with the fire that was now burning in their pit.

"It was, but it got cold while I was waiting for your slow ass to get back here." She giggled again, letting her head come to rest on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," she said softly, looking into the fire. And he smiled to himself, remembering the details of the last almost twenty minutes from seeing her teary-eyed face to the ecstasy she exhumed at their joining. He didn't respond with words, and he knew she didn't expect him to. He simply wrapped his arm around her side and leaned his head against her own.

 _Thank you, Kagome_ , he thought to himself. Dreading the moment the stew would be ready again and they would have to move. But until then, they sat in comfortable silence watching the fire crackle with the occasional rumble of thunder sending shivers down their spines.

After everything the two had been through, they knew all they needed was each other and they would have the world.


End file.
